ECHOES 3: SON OF ONE
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Continuing from ECHOES: ORIGINS. Josh has gained new Intel on his Father's disappearance. Now he will search for answers. Josh has now been given the chance to discover more than a simple Disappearance. He will discover more about his life. Why he was recruited into the EXILES DIVISION. READ,REVIEW, and ENJOY!
1. FIRST ZERO

**_From Author: LEGENDARY ICON_**

**_"Thanks for supporting me in this SAGA that I want to create"_**

**_"I hope to continue this even after the main character's story is complete"_**

**_"Hopefully many will also enjoy reading this as much as I am in making this"_**

**_" READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!"_**

* * *

**_INTRODUCTION_**

**_After the Events within "ECHOES: ORIGINS". Josh had been given a new choice. A choice to join the organization his father was in. While taking upon himself to find out why he was chosen. Why and How his father died was another thing. Josh Voltera was still concluded on what had happened to his father. Why his father was so silent over the years. Now he was given the chance to see through the eyes of the very same group. The main group responsible. The group known as the "EXILES". A highly trained group with no morals. Some with reason. Others with nothing but killing. Few with a purity of insanity. Yet this group has a reason why some members are chosen over others..._**

**_(I'm Listening to the "HALO 4: THEME SONG" as I'm writing this)_**

CHAPTER 1

FIRST ZERO

Massive chunks of dusty winds blew. Blowing continuously against the current of what seemed to be as a city. A city that was destroyed. Burning and buried.

Through the massive chunks of this horrid destruction was a wandering SPARTAN IV. He walked slowly. His body was shredded.

His SPARTAN IV helmet was cracked. Nearly broken open. Yet he continued walking. Behind him was the massive burning black smoke.

Flames at the distance continued burning. His body armor was nearly plated grey color. His wet armor paint job was nearly gone.

He walked through the heavy chunks of sand. His body was very tired. His left shoulder armor was gone. His right leg dripped with bits of blood.

Dropping heavily into the sand. The spartan stopped walking as he reached a hill top point within the sand.

Chunks of burned and broken debri burned around him. The loss had been great. The sands were damaged. Filled with new tech waiting to become buried.

He stared downwards into the lower parts of the valley. Noticing what seemed to be a massive Forerunner structure named "_**VALHALLA**_".

His radio sounded off with static. Voices of his father's friend went off.

His father's best friend named "Will "Ares" Helsinki (Introduced in **_ECHOES 2: SHADOWS LIGHT_**).

"Josh?!-J-J-J KID?! Are you alive?!"yelled Ares

Josh looked down at his right hand. Seeing the small sphere glowing blue. He stared at its mysterious openings as it glowed ready to be returned back.

"Josh I love you...I always have..."said Hailey (Hailey Mills introduced in _**ECHOES: ORIGINS**_) as the voice echoed through his mind

Josh felt the sudden rush of heating air. The steaming hot air of the massive dessert. Around him were chunks and chunks of sharp blackened rocks.

The 3 burning suns around him continued. His breath came into his lungs and out. He stood determined. Determined to see this through.

To prevent the upcoming destruction of looked forward again. His chest plate was cracked with little spats of blood around it.

His abdomen was slashed upwards. His SPARTAN IV shields recharged back up again.

**_ECHOES 3: SON OF ONE_**


	2. SHORE LEAVE

**_This will explain what has happened to the main Character named "Joshua Voltera". _**

**_How his continuation has moved on from what he was to what he will become in his future. _**

**_At this point as I said it's before Chapter 1. _**

**_Josh hasn't been at his best knowing his father had been who he was. A soldier._**

**__****_*1 WEEK BEFORE JOSH WONDERING THROUGH THE DESSERT*_**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

SHORE LEAVE

The bar was filled with many laughing happy people. Many loved the upcoming New Year's Eve.

All where happy. Some celebrating other casual things. Yet at the bar was one who wan't enjoying much of anything. Joshua Voltera.

He sat at the bar drinking his one drink. His one beer. Apart from this being New Year's Eve, it was the very day his father was killed.

This was the day he was recruited into the UNSC Military. He wasn't too much happy or proud of the idea.

Yet it was something on his mind that kept him awake.

As he sat there staring towards the distant wall. Thinking about what he has been doing since joining the "EXILES". The very Group his father had made.

He thought of what it stands for. Separation from Country, from Civilization, from Priorities and command.

Yet he only wondered what would Haley's brother say about all this. Josh looked at his drink again. Remembering the days of his ODST unit.

What he had gone through before joining. Instantly Josh was interrupted by a slap on the back. Josh looked right seeing his new Commanding Supervisor.

His Father's Best Friend named "Ares"(Introduced in ECHOES 2: SHADOWS LIGHT) an Elite officer who had left his people in the chance of becoming better.

"Hitting it hard Kid?"asked Ares

"Barely nothing too heavy since I have that job tomorrow, how'd you find me?"asked Josh

Ares stared at him as he sat down next to him.

"Haley told me where you'd be, since she is off on something right now she asked me to be here"said Ares

Josh looked forward smiling. Thinking of why she would do that.

"She worries, and I can see why"said Ares

"I know, but like I said I'm fine"said Josh

"Your father...we'd come here a lot me and him, but this day will Celebrate for his success"said Ares

Josh smiled looking straight. Thinking of what little he knew of his father.

"I know you 2 weren't as close Josh but he did know about you, he did care"said Ares

"Look...Ares I see you as my family and all but I wasn't even much with him besides the fact that he was always so distant with me so we never gained anything close towards Father and Son"said Josh

Ares looked down grabbing ahold of his drink. The bartender nodded and walked away from both of them.

"He grew up as a soldier...since he was 7 Years of Age that was all he was a fully born ready soldier, trained from birth he was always like that, he didn't know what to do with a son"said Ares

"Your mother tried many things to get ahold of him, but being an Exile has it's advantages and disadvantages you can never really know"said Ares

"Thanks Ares...I just don't even know how he died"said Josh

Ares looked at him and handed him a small sphere. Ares placed it onto the bar table. Josh looked at it. Yet it was not glowing. It looked grey and mechanical.

"What is that?"asked Josh

"Your father left that for you before his death...he had told me if anything should happen to him, to give this to you"said Ares

Josh looked at it closer as it glowed slowly.

"What's in it?"asked Josh

"I have no idea...it's linked to his genetic code and yours alone, no one else can see it besides you"said Ares

Josh looked forward. Thinking what luck must this have been for him. Now finally able to get something out of his dead old man.

"Thanks Ares"said Josh taking one big gulp of his drink and slamming the glass cup down

He stood up grabbing ahold of the sphere.

Josh headed off. Ares looked forward again. Thinking what else would he be able to say. Or what he could do. Even now after those many years.

"What is there left?"he said

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Josh headed into his sky car. As he sat inside he placed the silver glowing sphere down by the passenger seat. Wondering as the sky car came to life.

Looking forward. He thought of what he could do. Or what he should do with the knowledge of what he has wanted. The very same idea of what happened.

**_(Your father tries very hard, he does care)thought Josh of what his mother would tell him as a child_**

**_(He wasn't able to be around because of what he chose)Thought Josh as he closed his eyes_**

**_(The life he chose wasn't always grand in life wise)Voice of Ares went through his mind_**

His sky car flew up and headed towards the city limits. Heading back into the busy world. The night poured with rain.

His windshield was slammed with constant rain water. His sky car moved left and right. Other sky cars flew by.

Some with loud music other's arriving at they're destinations.

"Computer, contact me with "Hailey" said Josh

"Right away sir"said the computer voice


	3. MYSTIC HALO

CHAPTER 3

MYSTIC HALO

The burning sun near them shined. The arriving Pelican's back door opened. The pilot sighed struggling to shield her eyes.

Josh came out of the Pelican as it floated in space. Josh was wearing a Spartan IV suit named "Engineer". His colors were white and black.

His helmet eyes glowed white within the emptiness of space. His small thrusters pushed him forward towards his objective. A massive ruined UNSC Carrier.

Torn apart by battle and chunks of debri broken apart by something. Behind him Hailey followed. Hailey wore, Spartan IV armor named "Air Assault".

She wore colors of black and purple.

"How was the night?"she asked curiously

"Nothing much"said Josh

"With you it's either nothing meaning bored out of your mind and wanted Hailey being there or you just went home and cried yourself to sleep"said Hailey

Josh looked towards her. He sighed as he grabbed from his right leg a small silent pistol. Hailey held in her hands an Assault rifle.

Josh thrusted slowly into the 2nd half of the UNSC Carrier ship. Hailey went towards the broken 1st Half. Both went in as they're gravity boots held them.

"I still think this is a fucked up mission"said Hailey

"Again, we were given this by the Company and you still complain? Hailey who understands you"said Josh smiling

"You and a few other's, besides I remember Ares saying I'm good inspiration to you"she said

Josh aimed his search light forward. Josh stopped smiling once he noticed floating dead frozen bodies of Elites and UNSC soldiers.

Lowering his small silent pistol. He walked towards them. Noticing the small glittering sparking light. The light came from the center of the cargo room.

He walked passed broken chunks of debri. Josh noticed the cracked Hibernation pods around to his left side. On his right side. He noticed weapon stacks.

Ripped open cargo boxes. He stood noticing and taking notes in his mind. Josh aimed his pistol again at the lights.

The scrambled lights made a small hologram of a "Halo Ring".

"Hailey do you have anything?"asked Josh

"Nothing why?, What did you find?"she asked

"I don't think they were attacked without warning at all"said Josh

"Oh? Oh really?"said Josh

Josh looked away for just a second. Looking at the far end of the lower floor. He slowly walked passed the hologram. As he did he stopped.

Listening to something odd.

"DON'T! GET AWAY FROM THIS ALL THIS ISN'T WHAT YOUR LOOKING FOR!"yelled the voice

"The ring! It has- no it's nothing!"yelled another

"If anyone is listening to this! Please destroy the Halo Rings! It's the only way to survive!"yelled the voice

Josh looked back at the hologram. He could see the image scrambling.

Josh bended down getting a closer look at the glitching hologram and lifted his left hand over it.

His left hand glowed blue as it copied the image and recording. He knew this was going to be important.

"Hailey what do we have?"asked Josh

"I found the Captain, he shot himself and besides that I gained documents, reports everything"said Hailey

Josh stood back up and walked away. Heading towards the end of the walkway. He noticed the lower floors. He stood on a half ruined walkway.

Heading towards the engine room. Flashing his lights he could see the lower cargo floor below him left in a mess.

His helmet scanned the area getting nothing of any life signs.

"The reports mention of them leaving a distant Halo Ring, as they did they were pursued and attacked"said Hailey

"Why?"asked Josh

"By what I can tell, maybe the Elites have abused the treaty we forged together"said Hailey

Josh looked up towards the ceiling above him. He could see he many burned plasma holes. Seeing the distant stars through them.

"I doubt that very"said Josh

"I did find Elite bodies with human wounds, that came from human weapons"said Hailey

"These must have rouges Hailey, it took us long to gain a treaty with them they wouldn't abuse it now"said Josh

"C-923, where's the nearest Halo Ring?"asked Josh

"About 3 clicks away from here, why sir?"asked The Pilot

"Josh no, we were sent here for this and now you want to go there?"asked Hailey

"It's worth investigating"said Josh

"Let us get back to base and we'll see"said Hailey


	4. NEVER THE LESS

CHAPTER 4

NEVER THE LESS

"Sir?! We can't!"yelled a female voice

"We have to hold on! Now"yelled another

"Sir we can't risk this"yelled another

"If the Covenant get this! Imagine what they would do to the world!?"yelled The Captain

The recording ended as screams went off. Gun fire was last heard. Energy swords sounded off. Josh looked at the holograms in front of him.

He stared at the Halo Ring. The same ring he had heard about. Deka **_(Introduced in ECHOES 2: SHADOWS__ LIGHT)_**stared at Josh and his curiosity.

Deka is the leader of the "EXILES" organization that Havel help create.

"Josh your mission is done"said Deka

"What about this place? Deka what is it that your not telling me?"asked Josh

"That place is a dead end, worthless and timeless your better off with something else instead"said Deka

Deka wore a Spartan IV suit named "Locus". Her armor colors where steel and black. She crossed her arms at what Josh had just asked.

Josh had taken his helmet off. Staring at the hologram with wanting to know what was it that those many died for.

"Deka please"said Josh

"No, don't make it personal already it's probably nothing"she said

Josh looked at her and said nothing. Knowing he wasn't going to get much of anything else.

"You done what they wanted and now here's your next assignment"said Deka

Josh looked at the changing hologram showing signs of his next mission. Josh knew what she meant. He closed his eyes listening to his assignment.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW...3 Hours Later_**

Slide door opened as Josh looked out towards the city. The massive futuristic city of Mombasa. Josh looked downward towards the ground. Sky cars flew by.

Sunlight shined all around. The city sky scrapers gleaned in it's light. Josh stood ready.

"You can't change what she says, besides I told you it's for the best"said Hailey

"Yeah, guess your right"said Josh

Wind blew hard. Hailey elbowed Josh's right arm. She stood beside him looking out of the flying opened sky Patrol Car.

"Target within range 28 meters"said The pilot

Josh and Hailey grabbed they're Assault rifle and placed them on they're backs.

Hailey looked towards the Train, the long blue and red train that went out of a tunnel. Parts of it's train cars were on fire.

Other Parts had rushing plasma gun fire flying out on it's side. The Sky Patrol Car flew close. Moving carefully, towards the top of the train.

The train moved shaking little by little. Josh and Hailey jumped as they gained they're moment. The Sky Patrol Car moved back out away from the train.

Josh grabbed ahold of the train as Hailey placed C-4 onto the sealed door way on the roof of the train.

Josh looked forward as they entered into a half lit tunnel. His visor glowed as it went into the blackening darkness.

Light returned as the Hostile Train came right back out. He stared at the further train strips that guided the hovering train above the city buildings.

The sealed door popped as Hailey jumped down first aiming her assault rifle. She fired at the 3 rushing suicide grunts in colors of Grey and black.

Hailey's Spartan IV targeting aloud her perfect aim. Showing direct signs towards her enemies. Elites from the far back took aim.

Firing they're repeaters and Plasma rifle's. Josh came down as the suicide grunts fell. Hailey ran forward firing her entire clip clean.

Josh looked around seeing the dead bodies of civilians. Noticing no bomb traces at all.

"Hailey?! Bomb's not in this car"said Josh

"Next! Car go! I got these"said Hailey

Josh climbed back up and ran. Sprinting as he slammed his assault rifle onto his back. Josh moved quickly on the roof of the Train Cars.

Jumping from one to another. The Hostile Train length was 7 Sky Train Cars. All placed together.

As the train headed into the center part of the New Mombasa City. Josh reached the next Train Car, the main one.

Hailey was still in the route of getting towards the last Train Car where Josh was.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Doors exploded as chunks of grey and black smoke covered the inside of the Train Car. Josh rushed in as he jumped down aiming around. Aiming left and right.

Josh lowered his assault rifle noticing the many bombs and connections towards the levers and steering. He couldn't believe it.

This all was done with Human covenant. Lowering his Assault rifle he turned around taking aim again.

Yet the person that stood behind him was a Human. A human Female. She stared at him. Holding a shotgun with one hand. She was tall his height.

Josh didn't lower his rifle. Staring at her. His visor scanned her body. She wore battle armor of a SPARTAN IV, a Helmet known as Tracker.

Her armor colors were red and black. She wore a scared symbol on her right breast plate. Her helmet and waist had torn white cloth's torn apart by battle.

She stared at Josh.

"Why!?"he yelled

"Needed to meet you face to face, I needed to see what you can do"she said

"What?! Terrorizing people!? Killing civilians?!"said Josh

"Your so much like your father, but you lack something that he didn't"she said

Josh stared at her shocked. Listening to what she had just said. The Train car moved more and more. Getting closer towards it's destination.

"Who are you?!"asked Josh

"Josh?! Stop the train car! It's getting to it's last check point!"yelled Hailey

Josh continued aiming his assault rifle. Trying to think of what to do.

"You didn't even use it did you? Why haven't you used the "**_Syo Sphere_**"?"she asked

"How do you know of that?! Just exactly who are you!?"yelled Josh

She took aim and fired as Josh's Holo shield bursted quickly in-front of him taking the full strength of the shotgun.

The mysterious woman climbed up and ran backwards of the Train Car. Josh turned around rushing towards the Bomb. Noticing the bomb was ready to blow.

Placing bombs around the ground floor. He placed bombs of C-4 around the floor and the bombs themselves.

Knowing his chances of disabling it by hand were slim. He knew this was the only way since nothing else could be done.

Josh rushed towards the glass window and it bursted. Josh looked at the Flying Patrol Car. Black burning smoke covered his eye sight.

Josh climbed up meeting back with Hailey. Both stood together on the Train Car roof. The Sky Patrol Car came rushing in as they jumped back inside of it.

The Sky Patrol Car took flight away from the Train. Josh activated the trigger. The train blew up from the front as the back slowed down.

Hailey held onto the steel rail. She stared at the exploding train parts falling. She looked back at Josh.

"What happened back there?"she asked

"I don't know, the one responsible wanted something other than what was told"said Josh

"Did you kill it?"she asked

Josh stood back up from his seat and walked towards Hailey.

"No I didn't get to, she got away"said Josh

"She?! Interesting"said Hailey looking forward again

"She knew my Father, and what happened to him"said Josh

"Josh don't, I know you want to but some things..."said Hailey


	5. QUESTIONS

CHAPTER 5

QUESTIONS

Deka looked at the recordings and the images of Josh and Hailey's mission. She sighed seeing the same woman again. Her image was nothing but a ghost.

"Well? Deka I want answers"said Josh

Deka looked down at the floor. Ares entered into the room. He stood noticing the image of the woman. He remembered who that was. Someone close to him.

Josh looked back at Ares. Knowing what he would tell him was something like Hailey's answer.

"Adela Mushra, an Ex-Exile, worked with us for sometime, great sniper and silent assassin"said Ares

Josh looked towards him as Deka stared down at her feet still. Thinking why now and what's so important.

"Why?"asked Josh

"She left after the disappearance of your father, our last mission didn't go well"said Ares

"Adela and I were there for support, one of our allies at that time had abandoned our code, since he did he aimed to bring back what was once sealed"said Ares

"Halo"said Deka

Josh's eyes looked back at Deka. Thinking of what Hailey had told him before. Not pushing others.

"Holy ancient rings as my people call them, Samuel didn't want them to be brought back, so we went on pursuing our traitor and were able to locate him"said Ares

"What went wrong?"asked Josh

"The mission of attaining him, and during that we lost your father in the process"said Ares

"Just like that?!"yelled Josh

Deka turned around looking towards him. She noticed his anger and rage. The answers he was getting.

"None of us liked this but this wasn't something we could just ignore, your father wanted closure to this mess"said Deka

"Your father was lost within an ancient Forerunner location within the outskirts of our Systems, out of UNSC or Elite Space"said Ares

"Josh the halo rings will kill us all if they're reactivated again"said Deka

"I understand that, was there anything else? I doubt anyone would want to kill themselves like that"said Josh

Ares looked at him. Crossing his arms. Deka shoved her right arm forward. Holograms popped up showing signs of life. Beeping signs of a dying person's vitals.

Josh looked at it. He didn't understand at all. Looking towards Deka she stood crossing her arms.

"Your Father's ally the one we ended up capturing is still alive, if you want more you can either ask him or your Syo Sphere your father left you"said Deka

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Doors slid open. Josh entered into the sealed room named "**_Delta Level_**". Noticing the extra white ODST soldiers holding shotguns and energy swords.

He walked inside. His Spartan IV helmet was still on. 3 of them blocked his path from entering the door.

They stood aside as Josh noticed the slide doors slide open. Walking into the cold refrigerated room.

He stared at the many tubes of flowing life support flowing into one capsule. The large capsule lifted itself up. Moving into a standing position.

The glass was clear he could see the image of a man. Inside yet he was old and tired. Filled with small life left in him. The man's eyes opened.

They were yellow. Josh walked up towards him and stopped. Standing away by 4 feet. The old tired man smiled and chuckled at him.

"Your not...Ares"said The Old Man

"What do you know of what happened to my Father?"asked Josh

"Hahaha...Samuel Voltera...you must be his only Son...what a shame"said The Old Man

"I want Answers"said Josh

Coughing went off. The old man smiled and looked away. He sighed thinking of what to say. Josh stood looking at him. His helmet scanned the vitals.

The organic body and blood flow of this old ancient person.

"He's dead,why?-Why do you think they called and exiled you since your childhood?! Why do-do you think you never even had a life to live?!"said The Old Man

"Your so Called Life was premade to be what you are now, a Soldier, just another tool like your father, why do you believe the "EXILES" exist?! To bring order?! Haha no child they exist only to be free with there own meaning"said The Old Man

"My Father is known as a Hero to all in the UNSC"said Josh

Coughing went on again. The Old Man looked at him. Seeing the reaction of Josh.

"You want my answers? Let me ask you kid, why risk you life to live in this?"asked The Old Man

Josh looked away and back. Remembering all the hatred that he had for his father. All the times he had felt abandoned.

All the many times he was given something like a mission. Yet he ended up doing what his father always was. He had never had a life to live.

Only a life of hiding and running. Nothing besides the few friends he ever had.

"I'm tired of hiding from the Truth, I want to know the answers and reasons of why I was brought here, I want to know who I am"said Josh

"There you go child, finding the answers you will inside the Syo Sphere"said The Old Man

"What was so important with the Halo ring?"asked Josh

"You ask yet you have no idea of what your asking"said The Old Man

"The ones who lived before us were the more ideal ones, they could have guided us into the new Generation of Life"said The Old Man

"Your belief is the Forerunners?"asked Josh

"You ask things you just simply cannot comprehend at all"said The Old Man

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

He stared at the Syo Sphere that he had placed inside his room. He stared at it's glowing core. Josh grabbed ahold of it and looked at it.

He had taken off his helmet. His gloves and decided to see what was inside of it. The glowing sphere glowed brightly as it sent images rushing into Josh's mind.

_**MEMORY STARTS**_

Images of what Samuel Voltera's early life was like. A small Child surviving the early parts of war. War between Humans and Elites.

Buildings were tore and shattered apart. The clouded black and grey clouds covered the skies.

Soldiers went off fighting struggling to hold something close and dear to them.

Crumbling buildings fell all round Josh. He stood behind the Child.

Josh looked forward seeing the massive Scarab Tank looking down towards the small infant child. He screamed in fear.

Yet Josh looked back seeing the UNSC Pelicans dropping off ODST's and Marines. They rushed into combat running past the child.

Medics and support grabbed ahold of the child. Josh looked back at the child. Seeing fear and fright. Yet Josh looked forward again. Seeing his old allies.

His old friends from before. Past him was a Hailey and her brother Victor. Josh stared shocked. He could see another ally a rookie named "Donald".

Then he noticed Hameln yelling with a spartan laser. Behind him was the last a fully prepped SPARTAN IV soldier named "**_Samuel "Halen" Voltera_**".

**_(Characters introduced in ECHOES: ORIGINS, ECHOES 2: SHADOWS LIGHT)_**

Halen was wearing his traditional SPARTAN IV Gungir armor. His chest plate was soldier chest plate with extra ammo pockets.

His shoulder pads were light weight Recon. Josh stared shocked seeing his father again in this memory. Seeing him being who he was.

Firing his spartan Laser and ordering his team. The Scarab Tank continued attacking. Josh could see the utter struggle of these men.

* * *

**_MEMORY JUMPS AHEAD_**

Josh notices the memory scrambling as it changed. He reached out towards his father's image as it faded away.

Another form it took as it went into a lab like facility. Large in size. Josh noticed around the images of bone fractures and broken muscles.

Screaming and agonizing pain came from his wounded father. Seeing him on a medical bed. Struggling.

"No..."said Josh

"Samuel! Stop!"yelled Deka

"Arghhhaaa!"yelled Samuel

"Samuel! you must listen she's gone! there was nothing you could have done!"yelled Deka

"No! I have to go back there now!"yelled Samuel

"She's gone!"yelled Deka staring back towards Samuel

He calmed down and lied on his back. Closing his eyes and opening them again. Deka took blood samples of Samuel. He looked at her. Thinking.

"What am I supposed to do now?"he asked

"My son...she was pregnant Deka"said Samuel

Deka stopped as she stared at Josh. Yet he stared back at her. Listening to what Samuel had said.

"What?! My mother!? No! She was? I'm alive?!"said Josh shocked


	6. BELIEVE TRUTH

CHAPTER 6

BELIEVE TRUTH

Josh grabbed ahold of the silenced weapons in the weapon stacks. He looked at his scans showing the large ammo capacity.

Then as he reached out ready to grab the Shotgun. Hailey reached out and grabbed his hand. Josh stopped and looked at her slowly.

"Josh are you okay?"she asked

"I'm fine Hailey"said Josh

"Josh I know you quite well when your lying"she said

He sighed thinking of what to say. Or even how to explain anything to her since he barely ended up discovering what he seems to really be.

"I just found out recently through my Father's memories, my real mother was killed long ago, and she was pregnant with me still inside"said Josh

Hailey looked away thinking of what that must have been. She looked back at him and thought.

"Josh...I don't know what to say"she said

"That my mother who was beside me growing up wasn't really my mother, and that I'm a clone"said Josh

Hailey stared at him. Just staring for a second. She stayed silent as she dropped her assault rifle. Josh looked down at the ground.

Within seconds Hailey embraced him. Holding him in a stable hug. Josh lowered his arms and held her close.

"No, I don't believe that Josh...I-I have known you for so long but I don't care if you are, I-I love you either way"said Hailey

Josh didn't let go as he heard her say those words. He closed his eyes and thought of who he had met since his younger days. The days before Hailey left.

"Your all I got Hailey"said Josh

"Your what's left and damn right I'm the last thing you have left that means more than just someone Josh so you can't throw yourself away at all"said Hailey

She looked up towards him. She was staring at his visor as he was staring back into hers.

"I don't want to lose anyone else Josh, because your the last I have"said Hailey

Both stayed hugging and thinking of what they have to do.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW_**

Josh and Hailey got off they're Pelican as it flew away. Hailey looked at the ruins of the broken apartment building. They were standing at the very top floor.

Josh lowered his shotgun and walked around. His visor scanned the ground. The bodies of Elites had been slit and killed by a human knife.

He knew who was doing this. Hailey looked at him. Noticing him slowly checking and thinking.

"Josh you know who is doing this don't you?"asked Hailey

"Adela, she's trying to send me a message"said Josh

"Why? Is she the same one responsible for the train?"asked Hailey

"Yes, she was testing me by killing the hostages"said Josh as he bended over and scanned boot prints

Hailey looked back seeing the distant city of newly built New Mombasa city. She couldn't believe it.

"Let's find her"said Hailey

"Targets are at the 5th floor, ground team double time now"said Deka's voice through the radio

Josh and Hailey ran towards the edge of the building and activated there gravity boots and hooked they're safety lines.

Josh and Hailey moved quickly heading down jumping away from the windows little by little.

"Go left I go right"said Hailey

"Roger that"said Josh

The building shook little by little. Josh looked downwards. Seeing the far distance of the height of the building to the street.

Yet at the same time he noticed the explosions at the far distance below. Floor by floor exploded. One by one as it rapidly went towards Josh.

He looked up towards Hailey.

"HAILEY GO UP!"yelled Josh

Hailey yelled as Josh's floor exploded. She stared reaching out towards him. The flames consumed his entire body. His cable snapped as he dropped.

Hailey yelled out his name. She instantly moved down avoiding the explosion at the floor above her.

Papers floated with broken glass and burned office belongs falling. Josh fell and fell.

His SPARTAN IV body armor was burning and the white and blue paint was battered and worn off.

Instantly Josh was caught the by the Mysterious Adela Woman and thrown into a burning ruined floor. She threw him into the shattered glass ground.

He grunted and rolled back up to his feet. She dropped letting go of her cable. She landed heavily into the ground.

She looked towards Josh as he stared back up towards her.

"What the hell?!"he yelled

Josh ran towards her firing his side arm Silent Pistol. Adela cloaked herself as she avoided his bullets.

Yet Josh stopped trying to punch and kick her as flames and electrical sparks went off around him.

"You are nothing like your Father, even if you try to be"said Adela

"What do you know about my father?! He wouldn't kill innocent people!"yelled Josh

"Yes he would have in order to do what is necessary, that is your weakness the enemy won't stop"said Adela's voice

Josh looked back and forward. His Helmet radar showing nothing but static. Images of rapid infection into his suit.

Josh looked around trying to make sense of things. Yet at that moment of being blind. An image showed of "Classified Documents".

Images of his father killing hostages, images of his father heading towards the Halo ring. Josh grabbed hold his helmet wanting to toss it aside.

Adela punched him into the ground and stomped his chest. She kicked his ribs and looked down at him. Her body became visible again.

"Find the truth Josh, your a clone! You have been since the day she created you!"she yelled

Yet at that moment Hailey came rushing in through the right hand side. Swinging into the shattered glass window and kicking Adela into the ground.

Hailey rushed in firing her assault rifle towards Adela as she rolled and jumped back to her feet.

"Get away from him you bitch!"yelled Hailey rushing towards Adela

"He is nothing like you or his father!"continued Hailey

Both collided fists against one another. Both struggled in a fist hold. Both stared into each other. Adela's small gas mask was solid black.

Yet her eyes looked into the visor of Hailey's SPARTAN IV helmet. Both pushed against each other.

"You have no idea what he is! What he can do!"yelled Adela

"I know him well enough! I wont let you manipulate him!"yelled Hailey head butting Adela head on

Josh tossed his SPARTAN IV helmet into the ground and looked towards Hailey and Adela. He rushed in towards them.

Adela ducked Hailey's left punch and grabbed her left hand tossing Hailey into the burning flames in the hallway.

Josh tried to fight back Adela as she looked at him. Noticing the same lookalike of Samuel when he was younger. She smiled remembering her old days.

Adela grabbed her dual pistols from her belt and aimed towards Josh firing directly at him.

His shields recharged quickly as he rolled on the ground back to his feet. Josh was able to right punch her.

Adela turned and round house kicked Josh. Yet Josh fell and rolled back to his feet and ran again. Determined not to give up.

He swung left then right. Adela fired her pistols into his chest and joints. Josh's shields kept on recharging again and again.

Then left hand uppercut her as she stumbled a bit. Hailey tackled her into the ground and pounded her face. Adela grabbed her knife ready to stab Hailey.

Yet Hailey knocked the knife right out of her grasp. Adela was punched and punched. Adela's small gas mask around her nose and mouth flew off.

Adela lied on the ground. Hailey stood back up Josh looked at Adela and walked towards his helmet.

Josh looked back at Adela as he noticed his visor still scrambling. Continuous static.


	7. MYSTERIOUS

CHAPTER 7

MYSTERIOUS

Darkness was around the prisoner. She was held tightly by sustained her arms were stretched out. She was lifted. Held on above the ground.

Her armor was gone. Her hoodie was taken off. She short boy hair cut was shown. She opened her eyes. Staring as she laughed.

Seeing Ares standing in front of her. He stared at her angered and closely noticing her words.

"Well now, Ares it has been a while"said Adela

"Adela what have you done?!"said Ares

"Ares, come now please what haven't we done is the main question isn't it?"she said smiling towards him and looking down at his feet

Ares looked away seeing the distant darkness of the sealed room. Adela wasn't stupid as she studied the room and her lock.

"What Ares? What do you want from me? The truth?"said Adela

"Killing those people, menacing the Human race?!"said Ares

"Why would you care? You never cared about anything since you abandoned your people, making yourself an enemy to Samuel or did you forget?"asked Adela

Ares stopped as he remembered. Samuel had given him a chance of being good. Yet being a friend even after what he had done before.

"What have you told him? What have you given him Adela?!"said Ares looking at her with one eye

"Everything Ares, you and I both know that child is more than what he is and he must know it!"yelled Adela

Ares looked away. Heading towards the hologram images of what Adela did and what happened when she was captured.

"Ares, don't you dare keep him away from it!"yelled Adela

"You suddenly care for what this child is now?! Before you would have killed him! You saw him as a enemy since his birth!"yelled Ares as he looked back

Adela looked down at her feet again. Closing her eyes feeling ashamed of what happened many years ago.

"I know I wanted to because of what he is, but this isn't right keeping it from him even with the Sphere! He has to know about his father"said Adela

"What will you do?! What will you do when the day comes and earth or even Josh is gone!? What then huh!?"yelled Adela

Ares looked away angered and disgusted. Feeling the heavy guilt within himself. Thinking what he could do. What can he do.

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell not going to let you take him over and use him as a weapon!"yelled Ares

"Loyalty?! To what Ares! Samuel's gone! What happens now was what he tried to stop many years ago! If he couldn't then how could his son!?"she yelled

Ares looked at his holograms and scans of a distant Halo Ring. A Lonesome Halo Ring that shouldn't be ventured to.

"I'll deal with it Adela, nothing more than that, But know this"said Ares as he looked again towards Adela

She stared at him. Sensing his anger and rage.

"As your friend, you can be forgiven, as an enemy you will die, and I will not allow him to die for the sake of discovering who he really is"said Ares

"What does he mean to you? A promise? A destiny? What is he to you now Ares?!"she yelled frustrated

"A Nephew...Adela that's what he is to me my Nephew of a family that once was whole but now it's missing more than what should be"said Ares

Adela stared at him. Shocked hearing these words. Hearing words that she never thought he would end up saying. Ares walked away and out of the cell.

Adela looked down again. Having herself to blame. To blame for many mistakes.

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW...**_

Ares stopped walking as other ODST's walked passed him. Hailey waited beside the door. She stared at the back of Ares.

Wondering what the hell was going on. What was so important with this one single capture. Besides that she was once another Exile member.

"Ares tell me the truth"said Hailey

Ares looked back towards her. Seeing her walking towards him slowly. He stared wondering what to say.

"I need to know the truth as much as Josh"said Hailey

"What can I say? Exiles are mostly Psychopaths, but when chosen correctly"said Ares

Hailey stared at him. Standing in a woman position with her arms crossed. Staring at him until e gives her something.

"What is it then Hailey ask away"said Ares as he walked passed her

Both walked side by side. Heading towards the elevator.

"Clone, Josh's recruitment into the UNSC and then into the "Black net" data base and now into the EXILES DIVISION within Black Net?! Why?"asked Hailey

Both entered into the elevator and went up. Heading towards Deka's main floor. Heading towards another source of answers.

"Ares?"asked Hailey again

"Yes Josh is a clone which by now must be irrelevant and I'm surprised that he hasn't came towards me with that"said Ares

"Where is he by the way?"asked Ares

"He went off into the lab and back out towards his room"said Hailey

"What happened to Samuel?"asked Hailey

"You received the report didn't you? He died that's it end of it"said Ares

"No that's not it is it? Samuel is lost isn't he?"asked Hailey

Ares sighed. Looking at his right hand. Seeing the massive chunk of a scar within his palm.

"We had lost him, somewhere between the Halo Ring within a sector that shouldn't go towards, and something else"said Ares

"Could he still be alive?!"yelled Hailey

Doors opened as Deka looked back towards Hailey and Ares. Both walked into the room. Noticing the monitors and holograms.

All showing various footage of the conversation with Adela and Ares. Deka sighed looking at Hailey.

"I'm guessing you want to know why Josh is who he is?"asked Deka

"Why? I mean I know he's the last son of Samuel Voltera but why keep him away from what he should know"asked Hailey

Deka looked towards Hailey and images of pictures shown. Images of the percentage of Josh's body.

Showing what parts were cloned and what other's were something else.

"What?! No?! How? How can this be? What are you trying to tell me?! I've known him my whole life! He can't be"said Hailey

Ares looked at the ground. Deka looked at her.

"Josh isn't Human at all..."said Deka

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Images again went through Josh's mind. Josh looked away thinking this is what mattered most to his father.

Being born and breaded as a soldier didn't have much meaning for a life.

Josh looked away as he noticed the images and video stopping. Switching to another event. Another event in the Life of his father.

Turning around he could see a massive burned ground. The dead tree's were gone. Nothing stood. At the distance was a walking man. His father.

Bloodied and battered. On his shoulders he carried Ares. Samuel dropped to his knees feeling the pain. His breathing was low.

Trying to catch his breath he looked back seeing no one else. Fog was coming around.

"No..."said Josh

Ships came from behind him. Elites became visible as Samuel stopped breathing quickly and looked angered forward.

Seeing another Elite standing in front of him. He looked towards him.

"Samuel...hand over the artifact now and we will allow you to live"said the Arbiter

"I'd rather die if I hand it over to you"said Samuel

"As you wish"said The Elite

Josh stared shocked seeing this. Thinking was this the way he died? What happened to his Father?!


	8. BURNING SUNS

CHAPTER 8

BURNING SUNS

Hailey came walking out of the elevator. Looking down towards her feet. Thinking of what she had gone through. What she had been told about what all this.

What everything was meant to be as it was coming. Hailey didn't know what to think about everything she just learned about.

Hailey stopped as she thought of what to say or tell Josh. Knowing he wasn't human. Either as something else than what she had never thought him to be.

Believing in what she stood for when Samuel was alive. Fighting along side her. As when she almost would do anything for him out of his respect.

Now her mind was changed seen as a different person towards him. The lies he bled them with.

The hidden side of what nature he had. Hailey stopped walking as she thought of it. The very reasons of why Samuel had left the UNSC.

The same exact thing her brother would always said.

**_"Those of us who care for the many stand side by side one another, and there are those who fight for something else besides people, they fight for there own reasons even if it means to betray there own" remembered Hailey from her brother's words_**

"Hailey, wait"said Ares

Hailey turned around and looked at Ares. Staring at him as he rushed towards her. Both stared at each other.

"I know Ares, I know you care as much, but you shouldn't keep anything from him like this he lost everything built around it"said Hailey

Ares looked towards her.

"Expose something that I have held onto as this and just spill it out to him, how would I know the way he will end up accepting or denying it?"asked Ares

"By Believing in him as much as you have always done since he was entrusted to you"said Hailey

Ares sighed as he looked down at the ground. Soldiers laughed as they walked by. Heading towards another part of the station.

"Where is he?"asked Ares

"Probably still into that sphere you gave him"said Hailey

"NO! HAILEY! ARES! TO THE HOLDING CELLS NOW!"yelled Deka

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Doors slid open as Josh walked into the cell. Adela looked up towards him. She and Josh stared at each other face to face. Josh slowly walked forward.

"Is it true?"asked Josh

She looked down with her eyes closed. Struggling to look away and not give anything to what he already now knew.

"Why was I cloned? The Truth not the lies anymore, I have looked into my father's memories but they give me answers"said Josh

"You were cloned because you died during the rescue inside the womb of your mother, your mother was killed by no one else besides your MENTOR!"yelled Adela

Josh rushed towards her angered and grabbed her neck. Squeezing it tightly around his grip.

"NOOOO! ARES!? NO!"yelled Josh

She stared towards him gasping for air. She couldn't move within the hovering technology. Within the levitating cell holding her in floating space.

"WHY?! NO! YOUR FUCKING LYING! HE WOULDN'T?! HE-HE?!"struggled Josh as he let go of her neck

She coughed. Breathing desperately. Struggling to gain her breath again. Josh moved back as his hands shook. Shaking.

"Why?! Why do you think you were cloned and planned from birth to be brought back to life! To prevent the return of the FORERUNNERS!"she yelled

Josh looked towards her. Remembering everything. Everything from his early life, to his running escape from the UNSC.

"SAMUEL MADE YOU TO PREVENT THEY'RE COMING, HE FAILED! HE COULDN'T COMPLETE IT, SO NOW YOUR NEXT IN LINE!"yelled Adela

"Why do you think you were even hand picked?! Why ONI wanted you in the first place!? Why your different from the rest of the EXILES!"she yelled

Josh couldn't believe it. Why couldn't his father be honest with him since he was a child. Josh looked towards again as he walked closer.

Rushing towards her until Hailey tackled him into the ground.

"JOSH!STOP!"yelled Hailey struggling to hold him

Josh kicked her off as he jumped back up onto his feet. Ares rushed in trying to grab ahold of him. Josh kicked him into the ground.

Adela stared at the fight. Ares rolled onto his back and ran towards him.

"Josh wait! Understand!"yelled Ares

Josh looked towards him and ran into him both dropped into the ground. Josh rapidly punched Ares again and again.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"yelled Josh Hailey tackled Josh from behind

Both rolled into the ground. Both rolled back up to there feet as Hailey sent a right kick into Josh's chest.

She sent him flying into the wall across the room. He fell onto the ground. Josh struggled getting back up to his feet as he looked towards them.

"Josh! Stop this you can't do this! Please I know your angry and confused!"yelled Hailey

"You knew?! Hailey? Why haven't you told me?! Why keep this from me my whole fucking life hasn't been alive! I'm a tool to all of you!"yelled Josh

"No! Your not!"yelled Ares

"You bastard!"yelled Josh as he ran again towards Ares

Ares and Josh were instantly near each other by 3 feet ready to collide. The station shook. As alarms went off. Sounding.

Ares and Josh along with Hailey fell into the ground. Ares rushed to his feet looking towards Adela. She looked away crying.

"Adela?!"yelled Ares

"I'm sorry, but this was the only way Ares"said Adela

Ares looked towards her as her eyes looked towards his. Josh looked towards the doors as they exploded sending him flying backwards into the ground.

Hailey looked towards the door as Rouge Elites. Josh moved slowly as he struggled. Hailey jumped right as Rogue elites fired they're weapons.

Ares cloaked himself. Ares grabbed ahold of one of the Rogue Elites and used him as a human shield. Returning fire back onto his own.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Steel doors bursted flying open. Large creatures known as Hunters slammed there shields down into the ground. The holding cell was large.

Yet it only held onto the single man. His worry eyes opened as he stared towards the walking Elite. He smiled seeing him. The Steel armored Elite.

The Elite was named "Lucio Rashne".

"How long has it been my friend?"asked Lucio

"Way too...Long...Have you found it?"asked The Old Man

The Eilte looked back seeing gunfire killing other Elites from the hallways. The Hunters yelled and growled as they killed ODST's. Lucio looked back towards him.

"Yes we have found **"Valhalla"said Lucio**

"Kill the child, and anyone else in your way"said The Old Man as he was carried out

"Yes I will handle it, **_DANSUKE/ The Old Man (Introduced in ECHOES 2: SHADOWS__ LIGHT)" said Lucio_**


	9. DIVIDED

CHAPTER 9

DIVIDED

Gun fire went back and forth. Josh struggled as he looked forward. Seeing Ares slashing through enemies. Hailey avoiding gunfire and red alarms going off.

His body felt small bits of pain as his shields recharged. Went off and on with massive sounds of beeping.

Josh looked at the ground seeing the dropped assault rifle. Reaching out towards it. His hand was stomped. Squished as he looked up grunting.

He stared at the Elite aiming his Plasma Repeater. The Elite's abdomen was stabbed through as it yelled and died. Being tossed aside into the ground.

Ares looked towards Josh. With an opened hand. Looking down towards him. Saddened by the mere fact of what truth was.

Josh took his hand as he was helped up. ODST's screamed as slashes could be heard from down the left side corridor.

Hailey ran out into the hallway firing the quick Plasma repeater. It's blasts effected there shields and blood spilled.

Hailey went on steadily killing them in there cloaked appearances.

"ECHO, Shadow! Get to sub level Delta! Now!"yelled Deka

"MONTE, OLIVE get to Docking Level they have breached into the Docking bay"said an AI

Hailey avoided the first swipe from another Elite as she spun around. Firing and elbowing what she could.

Behind her ODST's in colors of white and black moved behind her. Returning fire as they took point behind her.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW...Towards another Group within the EXILES DIVISION..._**

Elevator moved shaking little by little. 2 Spartan IV's were inside the elevator. The smaller one was a SPARTAN IV. His name was Olive.

Yet he was the most intelligent. The other one was a Warmonger. Not caring much about what he fought. Not caring about what he had to do.

He was a beast in combat but a horrible speaker and driver. Annoying man he was. He was a tall SPARTAN III solider named "Monte".

Monte weared Soldier Armor. Olive weared Recruit armor. Both were in colors of red and Black. Monte held in his hands a massive beast.

The machine gun turret. He looked towards Olive as Olive sighed and looked away.

"Seriously man, on the scale of one to ten there won't be many"said Olive

"Really?! You wanna bet those words bro?"asked Monte

"Seriously they probably came for that one reason like I said before"said Olive

Monte looked away from him smiling inside his helmet. Looking at the trigger finger of the machine gun turret.

"Bro not this shit again, I mean it's never solved"said Monte

Doors opened as Monte fired away at the many scattered Grunts and Elites. Hunters looked back seeing the gun fire from the distant Elevator behind them.

Rushing with sounds of rage. Both Hunters stood side by side. Heading towards Monte and Olive. Olive slapped the back of Monte as he made him a signal.

As he slapped Monte's back that meant "Cover Me".

"AHAHHAHAHHAHAA COME!"yelled Monte

Olive ran and jumped forward as he fired his Assault rifle in mid jump as he killed a suicide grunt before reaching towards him.

Olive slammed hard into the steel ground. Olive looked forward seeing the Pelicans blasted and blown up. Small fires were spreading.

Olive reloaded his assault rifle. He stared towards the outside. The docking bay had a large shielding.

Large shields protecting them from being hauled out into space. He stared through it.

"Shit,Shit, ugh Deka?! We have a big fucking problem?!"yelled Olive

Monte's machine gun turret ran out clean of ammo. He looked down towards it as he sighed. Tossing it into the ground.

He looked towards the glowing green lights of the 2 Hunters. Monte smiled and grabbed his grenade launcher on his back.

"Bring it, Monte loves a good fight"said Monte

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Deka looked down at the ground. It opened up as a weapons locker popped up towards her.

The holograms of enemies and casualties went off on her screens.

"Deka at this rate the enemies have multiplied from before"said The AI

"That's fine will deal with them just like before"said Deka

Deka looked back towards one hologram as Josh and Ares both fought side by side. Adela was still trapped in her cell.

Another hologram showed Hailey and a squad of ODST's fighting Elites and Hunters. Another showed what Olive and Monte were doing on the Docking bay.

"Shadow Squad Get to the 3rd Level now!"yelled Deka

* * *

_**CHANGE OF VIEW...To Shadow Squad...in the Delta "Prison Level"...**_

The Elite aimed both Plasma Rifles left and right. Beside him was a bended down on one knee female Spartan. She breathed in and out.

Calmly seeing the dead bodies of enemies. The Male Elite was named "Joma". His Elite helmet had 4 glowing blue eyes. His colors were steel and white.

The female Spartan was named "Jesse". She was a SPARTAN III. She wore the Assault Armor.

"Anything?"asked Jesse

"Nothing, Donny what's your situation?"asked Joma

Hunter's fell into the ground. Delta lobby was large. Filled with gunfire and blood. The cloaking of a standing individual went off.

The soldier was standing with a UNSC Saber Energy Sword. A long steel sword with the blade of an energy sword. He held the sword in his right hand.

In his left hand was his handy Grenade Launcher. His body was tall and robotic. A robotic body of a soldier. The kind known as "Ciphers".

Ciphers are individuals who can link towards other bodies. Only the lifeless ones. Mechanical robotic ones are chosen as best.

His body was a robot inside the suit of a recon soldier. His visor scanned the lobby. His name was "**_Donny_** " **_(Introduced in Echoes 2: SHADOWS LIGHT)._**

Hos armor colors were steel and blue. His team mates were scattered across the Exiles Base. Donny looked left and right seeing nothing else on his scans.

"Enemies are dead, except Dansuke has escaped"said Donny


	10. CREDENCE

CHAPTER 10

CREDENCE

Instant explosion went off/Tearing apart the steel walls as chunks of metal flew past Hailey's visor. She tried running still.

Even through the heavy debri of broken metal. Taking a few hits head on from her left side. Beeping went off as her shields recharged back up again.

Hailey was instantly hit. She flew into the right side glass wall behind her. She grunted as it cracked.

Lucio laughed as he gripped the energy sword against her chest. Placing pressure as it burned through her shields and into her SPARTAN IV armor.

The cloaked elite came out of it's invisibility. Staring towards her. She grunted aloud. Struggling to push him off of her. He looked into her cracked visor.

Red lights of alarms went off. Again and again. Lucio gained a better look towards her.

"Spartan, I won't hesitate to kill you"said Lucio

"FUCK YOU!"she yelled kneeing his abdomen

Lucio moved back as he swung too late. Hailey rolled across the ground and grabbed a dead body's shotgun. Quickly she took aim forward firing at nothing.

Lucio had cloaked himself. Hailey looked left then right. Sounds of laughter went off. Her visor had static going on again and again.

"Nicely done spartan many have died from my blade, you will too"said Lucio

Hailey noticed the beeping on her screen. Showing she only had 4 shells left in the pump action shotgun. She cursed aloud.

Firing one randomly towards nothing. Behind her he yelled aloud. His energy sword slashed through her left shoulder.

Burning her muscle within the shoulder along with part of her armor. Slicing through it with no problem. Hailey rolled out of the way as she was kicked.

Hailey slid across the floor. Bleeding. Lucio looked down towards her as she looked towards him cursing aloud. He stared towards her visor.

Lifting up the energy sword.

* * *

**_CHANGE OF VIEW..._**

Josh slid across the floor. Firing his Assault rifle into the rushing Hunters. Struggling to slam there shields on him.

Ares rushed out of his cloaking slashing up and sideways. Slashing into the skull of the Hunter. The hunter fell into the ground. Josh stood back up again.

Breathing in quick and slow. He looked towards the end of the hallway. The doors were sealed shut. Ares looked towards him. Thinking of what else to say.

Ares turned off his elite sword. Looking back towards the front. Seeing the Med bay a complete and total ruined mess.

Ares sighed. Seeing the dead bodies of ODST's and Medics.

"Look take your time, take as much as you need with this Josh I understand that you may not trust-"

"Ares, just one thing"said Josh

"Alright?"said Ares looking back towards him

"Don't keep anything from me ever again, anything I want to know shouldn't be kept from me"said Josh

"You got it"said Ares

A large yell was heard through the comms.

"Josh! Ares! Hailey needs you now!"yelled Deka

* * *

**_Change of View..._**

The busted doors malfunctioned. Wouldn't open at all. Josh forced the doors open. Slamming his hands against them as he pushed them side to side.

He stared forward. Sparks of electricity bursted and flashed from his visor. He stared shocked. Holding the heavy doors. Lucio looked towards him.

Angered and serious as he let go of Hailey dropping into the ground.

"HAILEY!"yelled Josh rushing through the door and running quickly towards Lucio

Josh tackled head on Lucio into the ground as Lucio yelled. Both slammed hard into the ground and struggled punching each other. Ares rushed towards Hailey.

"Hailey?! Hailey?! Speak?! Hailey!"yelled Ares trying to lift her up

Ares rushed out of there closing the doors behind him.

"Ares?! What happened?! What's her condit-"

"She's dying! I need the medic staff now!"yelled Ares rushing towards the nearest elevator

Ares held her in his arms. Looking towards her.

"Hold on Hailey! Were almost there hold on!"he said continuous as he looked into her cracked visor

Josh kicked Lucio through the large glass window. Shattering it into millions of chunks. Lucio rolled across the ground and rushed back up to his feet.

Looking towards Josh. Seeing him without any hesitation towards him.

"At least you can put up a fight!"yelled Lucio unsheathed his Elite Sword aiming towards Josh

"RAHHHHH!"yelled Josh running towards Lucio and moving left then uppercutting Lucio

Lucio flew back into the wall. Quickly he grunted and kicked Josh into the ground and slammed his Elite sword through Josh's left shoulder. Josh yelled in pain.

His left shoulder bleed out. Lucio looked down upon him. Staring into his visor. Josh grunted in such agonizing pain.

With his right hand, he reached for his side arm and aimed towards Lucio firing towards him. Lucio cloaked himself and his Elite sword turned off.

Gas cans bursted around him. ODST soldiers came in rushing with lights. Josh struggled getting back up to his feet.

Soldiers rushed towards him as he stood. He tried and was on one knee. The room was secure. Nothing was left correctly.

Josh looked at one ODST and stood back up.

"Josh! Get to medical now!"yelled Ares

* * *

**_Medical Room..._**

**_BEEP...BEEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._**

Josh rushed into the room. Doctors and other staff rushed towards him. He pushed them aside as he stumbled and fell to his knees.

**_ . . ...BEEP...BEEP.. ..BEEP.._**

Sound of heart beat accelerated faster and faster. Ares stood back. Seeing the many doctors attending and aiding wounded patients.

Hailey was lying there in front of him. Doctors rushed in trying. Struggling to keep her alive as they removed her SPARTAN helmet.

Ares grabbed Josh and pulled him back. Josh looked towards Hailey and yelled out her name over and over.

Reaching out towards her with his left hand. His dripping blood splashing into the ground.

"HAILEY!"yelled Josh again and again

"Hold him! Josh stop!"yelled Ares


	11. ASCENDING

CHAPTER 11

ASCENDING

Lying with little. Nothing of a pulse. Her heartbeat died. Josh socked the glass and yelled aloud. Losing the last meaningful person in his life.

Josh yelled aloud. Ares looked away as he heard. Ares and Deka knew what was going to happen. What was rushing through Josh's mind.

What he wanted to do most in this daring time of hurtfulness. Josh looked back towards Ares and Deka as both looked towards him.

Josh had dropped his helmet into the ground. He wore his spartan armor even with his damages. Even as they were still in healing condition.

He wouldn't listen at all to the talking medics. Deka didn't want anymore death or pain towards her force. Her only means of fighting back at the enemy.

She looked away as Ares walked passed her tapping her back lightly. Ensuring her security for Josh's safety.

**_(How much pain...has been brought to him...)asked The Old man/ Dansuke_**

Josh walked through the halls. Holding his assault rifle in his hands. His back had a shotgun. His legs had dual SMG's.

**_(I killed a Spartan..Female...I believe she meant something...)said Lucio _**

His Recon armor glowed with recharging energy. He walked passed other soldiers. Others looked towards him.

**_(Revenge is what will come searching for us...this is not what we need)said Dansuke_**

Seeing his rage breaking through his movements. Josh kept on heading into the docking bay. Making his way towards a parked Pelican.

**_(I was outnumbered sir...even if he does come searching for us I will finish him off, nothing will hold me back)said Lucio _**

Her pilot looked back shocked seeing him. She walked towards him trying to tell him all flights were grounded. Orders by the High Chairman.

**_(I hope you mean those words...if not Lucio)said Dansuke_**

Yet Josh pushed her aside. Not caring of what she had to tell him about the protocol that had been done.

Ares walked behind him talking towards the pilot and explaining. Ares looked back seeing the soldiers walking out. Being ordered to leave the hangar.

As they did. Donny walked past others heading towards him and Josh. Donny stopped as The pilot walked away.

Ares looked at him wondering what in the world was he doing. Donny walked up the Pelican ramp and into the back end of the Pelican.

Staring at a determined man who wanted his revenge. Who wanted to kill. Who wanted to get even.

"Josh, permission to join your mission"asked Donny

Josh looked down at the ground as he was placing his assault rifle secured into the weapon hold. He didn't respond quickly at all.

"Why Donny?"asked Josh

"She meant a lot to your father and you I want to help"said Donny

"Look I don't plan on going in with help at all, I'll do this alone and alone I will"said Josh looking back towards Donny

"You can't, don't act like this I know your pain all too well and I'm asking you-"

"My pain...I have been alone for 3 Years...running away from the UNSC, from my Father's obsession to live this life of his, running with a fake name, a fake life he had given me..."said Josh

Donny didn't stop at all. Instead of staying silent and allowing Josh more painful words he spoke back.

"Look! Damn it! Your not the only one who's fucking life has been ruined by the UNSC, by ONI, By this entire Organization! My life was made into this born into it!"yelled Donny

"I have lost my brother, my sister...and now your father who looked out for me...even with our allies...I was brought into this to make a difference and that's the one difference I plan on doing"said Donny

Josh noticed his rage. Yet seeing him acting this way made him think of what was going on.

Making him think of what Hailey would do in this time. What she would say. What his allies would say if they were still alive.

"What's your answer?"asked Donny

"Fine...you've made your point...I'm sorry Donny"said Josh

Donny walked forward towards him as Ares got inside of the Pelican heading towards the front. Getting into the Pilot seat. Back doors closed shut.

The Pelican took off flying into deep space. Heading towards the one location they weren't ever meant to go into.

* * *

**_Change of View...3 Hours Later..._**

Hailey was brought of the stasis as Doctor Halsey walked into the room. Looking at the lying body of Hailey. Still barely living and barely becoming lifeless.

Deka walked into the Medical room behind her. Looking at Halsey's reaction. Noticing what she was planning. Halsey's equipment was brought to her.

Other Medical staff came in. Deka looked at them with such a sight.

"What can you do?"asked Deka

"Putting her and keeping her in stasis might be her only chance of survival at this point...Her organs were too damaged"said Halsey

"Stasis along with saving her memories, her mind, her self being into something like what I did for Donny will be all she will have to survive"said Halsey

Deka noticed what she meant in order to save what was left to save of Halsey's life.

Knowing this was going to change everything. Halsey looked back towards her.

"She'll be in stasis as long as I can clone what she lost, it will take some time"said Halsey

Deka walked away from Halsey and headed out.

"Do what you can Halsey...you have my thanks for this"she said


End file.
